This is the place
by moonshine88
Summary: Es war vorbei, endgültig, nicht mehr rückgängig. Songfic HarryDraco


Huhu #wink#

mich gibts auch noch (ja, Unkraut vergeht net). Bevor ich am Freitag für 2 Wochen verschwinde, gibt es eine kleine Songfic, die mir im Englischunterricht eingefallen ist #smile#.

Reviews sind natürlich immer erwünscht. Also ja nicht vergessen #grinz#!

Liebe Grüße

moonshine

* * *

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts #schnief# und Geld verdien ich auch keins #doppel schnief#. Dafür gehört mir diese Story!! 

Warning: Slash

Summary: Draco denkt über die letzten Monate nach.

Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is the place**_

Es war vorbei, endgültig, nicht mehr rückgängig.  
Und doch wollte es der blonde Syltherin nicht wahrhaben, geschweige denn  
daran denken. Was war passiert, dass es soweit kommen konnte, zwischen ihm  
und Harry. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es für sie beide noch eine zweite  
Chance geben würde.

> _Do you believe we could start again?  
Be the way we were, we used to be then  
Am I wrong in thinking we could turn back the clock  
Get back what was, get back what is lost  
Oh no._

Er wünschte, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen, die letzten Monate noch  
einmal erleben. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Zuviel stand  
zwischen ihnen, zu viele Worte. Ausgesprochen oder einfach nur gedacht. Er  
wusste, dass Harry ihm nie die Worte verzeihen würde, die er ihm im Streit  
entgegengeschleudert hatte. Erst jetzt im nachhinein, wurde ihm, dem stolzen, unnahbaren Slytherin bewusst, wie er ihn geliebt hatte, ihn immer noch liebte. Ihm war nie  
klar geworden, wie sehr er den „Goldenen Gryffindor"brauchte. 

> _I never knew how much I really needed you too  
And now youre gone its too late cos Ive lost you_

Draco spazierte in Gedanken versunken über das Gelände von Hogwarts.  
Immer wieder fanden seine Augen die große Eiche, die allein auf der einen  
Seite des Sees lag.  
Hier war der Ort, an dem es begann und vor 3 Wochen endete. 

> _This is the place where we laughed  
Where we danced  
Where we walked in the rain  
Now its not the same  
This is the place where you cried  
And I wiped all the tears from your face  
This is the place_

**Flashback**

"Was willst du hier Malfoy? Dich über mich lustig machen, weil ich heulend  
am See sitze?" Zornig sah Harry Draco aus seinen rotgeränderten Augen an.  
Dieser schwieg und starrte auf den See vor ihnen. Harry der sich  
bereits abgewendet hatte, liefen erneut Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Brauchst du ein Taschentuch?", hörte er eine sanfte Stimme neben sich.  
Harry hatte vermutet, dass Draco natürlich schon längst weitergelaufen war.  
Umso überraschter war er, als er die Hand des Blonden sah, die ihm ein  
Tempo entgegenstreckte. „Bist du immer noch nicht weg?", schniefte Harry,  
nahm aber dankbar das Taschentuch entgegen.  
„Willst du darüber reden?" Diese Frage überraschte den schwarzhaarigen  
Jungen und er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Du musst mal mit jemandem  
reden, so kann das nicht weitergehen!"  
„Und diese Person sollst wohl du sein?", fragte Harry den Slytherin neben  
sich, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich beobachte dich und deine  
Freunde seit einiger Zeit. Irgendwas ist anders als sonst. Du rennst  
ständig mit verheulten Augen rum, das Wiesel rennt dir hinterher und  
Granger schleppt andauernd irgendeinen Schinken mit sich rum, der  
angebliche Tipps verspricht."„Woher kennst du dieses Buch? Und warum  
spionierst du mir überhaupt hinterher?", hakte Harry mit einer Mischung aus  
Argwohn und Neugierde nach. „Meine Mutter hat dasselbe und zieht es bei  
allen möglichen Dingen zu Rate. Und warum ich dir nachspioniere geht nur  
mich etwas an."

**Flashback** **Ende**

> _Love has taken a hold over me  
I was mesmerised, but now I can see  
And I remember when we were on fire  
When you told me how you've never been high  
So high._

Draco saß gedankenverloren unter der Eiche und dachte an die Zeit, in der  
die Welt für ihn noch in Ordnung war. Er erinnerte sich an die glücklichen  
Stunden, in denen sie sich trafen, heimlich, damit niemand von ihrer Beziehung  
erfuhr. Als er an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht dachte, erschienen vor seinem  
inneren Auge die Bilder, die ihn nachts in seinen Träumen noch immer nicht  
losließen. Harry, wie er in der Glut der Leidenschaft laut seinen Namen  
rief. 

> _I never knew how much I really needed you too  
And now youre gone its too late cos Ive lost you.  
  
This is the place where we laughed  
Where we danced  
Where we walked in the rain  
Now its not the same  
This is the place where you cried  
And I wiped all the tears from your face  
This is the place_

Einige Tage saß Draco wieder unter der Eiche, die sein Leben für immer  
ändern und prägen würde. Wie schon die Tage früher kamen ihm Momente in den  
Sinn, die er mit diesem Baum verband. Der Tag, an dem Harry ihm schließlich  
doch all seine Probleme offenbarte und er mit einem Tuch die Tränen aus  
dessen Gesicht wischte, der Tag, an dem er Harry nach langer Zeit endlich  
wieder einmal lachen sah. Der Tag, an dem sie sich trotz Gewitter trafen,  
nur um sich dann gemeinsam unter einer Decke die Höhepunkte der Ferien zu  
erzählen. Und schließlich der Tag, den er wohl nie vergessen würde, der Tag  
an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten. 

**Flashback**

"Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Draco mit  
angespannter Stimme. „Ganz sicher.", antwortete ihm sein gegenüber, „Ich  
kann das nicht länger vor Ron und Hermine geheim halten. Die Beiden fragen  
mich dauernd, wohin ich jeden zweiten Abend verschwinde."Bei dem Gedanken  
an seine besten Freunde musste Harry plötzlich schmunzeln.  
„Nun gut, ich werde dich wohl doch nicht davon abbringen können.", seufzte  
der Slytherin resigniert und wie zur Bestätigung nickte Harry. „Weißt du  
auch schon, wann du ihnen das erzählen willst?"  
„Ich hatte an jetzt gedacht, also sobald wir zurück ins Schloss gegangen  
sind.", gab dieser Antwort auf Dracos Frage.  
„Dann sollten wir lieber gleich zurückgehen, damit du es schnell hinter dir  
hast Komm!"Ohne auf eventuelle Einwände des Schwarzhaarigen zu warten,  
griff Draco nach dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Vor dem Schlossportal angekommen, hielt Harry den Blonden noch kurz auf.  
„Wir sollten uns lieber jetzt schon trennen, nicht dass uns noch jemand  
entdeckt."  
Er erhielt allerdings keine Antwort. Schließlich stieß Harry Draco sanft,  
woraufhin sich sein nächtlicher Begleiter endlich rührte.  
„Was hast du gemeint?", flüsterte dieser.  
„Hast du mir mal wieder ni......"  
Bevor er jedoch seinen Satz beenden konnte, verschloss ihm Draco mit seinen  
Lippen den Mund.  
Nach einem kleinen Schock gab der Gryffindor dem sanften Druck von Dracos  
Lippen nach er erbettelte kurz darauf Einlass. Gerade als er einen  
Wettkampf mit der Zunge des Blonden beginnen konnte, stoppte dieser abrupt  
den Kuss, indem er sich von ihm löste.  
„Was war DAS denn?", fragte Harry atemlos.  
„Meine Art Viel Glück zu sagen, und nebenbei vielleicht solltest du DAS den  
beiden auch gleich noch sagen.", meinte Draco grinsend, wandte sich um und  
betrat die Schule.

**Flashback Ende**

Und dann nach 6 wunderbaren Monaten war es zum Bruch gekommen. Harry hatte  
sich bei Draco beschwert, dass er nie Zeit für ihn haben würde, immer nur  
am lernen sei. Zudem wollte Harry, anders als Draco ihre Beziehung nicht  
mehr verstecken, sondern aller Welt zeigen, dass auch ein Slytherin und ein  
Gryffindor zusammen glücklich sein können.  
Wütend holte Draco zum Gegenschlag aus, er schleuderte Harry entgegen, dass  
er sich nach Mädchen umdrehen würde und ihn doch nur als Person zum trösten  
brauche, wenn kein anderer Zeit für „den-Jungen-der-lebt"hatte.

Das unangenehmste für Draco, der seine Worte sofort bereute, war die Stille  
danach. Denn Harry blickte ihn nur kalt an, drehte ihm den Rücken zu,  
verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

> _I really wanna hear you call my name  
And tell myself that we can do it again  
It should be really easy not the end  
We were made for each other  
A friend and a lover  
I really wanna lose myself in you  
No one else could love you the way that I do  
And everytime I find somebody new  
Thats when I discover  
Theres nobody other, then lovin you_

Draco wollte, dass Harry wieder seinen Namen rief, wenn er ihn sah. Er  
wollte, dass dies nicht das Ende ist, dass sie von vorne anfangen könnten.  
Er wollte sich wieder in den grünen Augen seines Harrys verlieren.  
Er war sich sicher, dass niemand sonst auf der Welt Harry je wieder zum  
Lachen bringen könne, als er selbst, dass niemand ihn so liebte, wie er  
ihn.  
Der One-Night-Stand, den er vor kurzem hatte, zeigte ihm wieder, dass es  
nur niemanden sonst gab, den er liebte.

_I never knew how much I really needed you too  
And now youre gone its too late cos Ive lost you_

Für ihn war Harry mehr als nur _der Freund_ gewesen. Für ihn war er ein  
Teil seiner selbst geworden, ein Teil, den er nie mehr missen wollte. Doch  
es schien für immer zu spät.

> _This is the place where we laughed  
Where we danced  
Where we walked in the rain  
Now its not the same  
This is the place where you cried  
And I wiped all the_ tears_ from your face  
This is the place_

War das wirklich Harry, den er da unter der großen Eiche sah. Der Ort an  
dem es begann und endete. Und wenn seine Wünsche wahr werden würden, es  
wieder begann.  
„Harry.", begann er zögerlich, als er zu seiner großen Liebe trat.  
Als dieser sich umblickte, meinte Draco eine Träne in seinen Augen klitzern  
zu sehen.  
„Kommst du auch oft hierher und denkst an das letzte halbe Jahr?", fragte  
er Draco mit belegter Stimme, worauf dieser nur nickte.  
„Meinst du, du kannst mir ...... verzeihen? Ich habe es nie so gemeint, wie  
ich es gesagt habe! Könne wir vielleicht einfach nur Freunde sein?",  
sprudelte es aus dem jungen Slytherin heraus, obwohl er ja eigentlich mehr  
sein wollte als nur ein Freund, er wollte wieder **SEIN** Freund sein. 

> _Do you believe we could start again  
Be the way we were, the way we were then_

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, zog Harry Draco nur in seine Arme und küsste  
ihn leidenschaftlich.  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mehr sein willst, als nur ein Freund. Und  
verziehen habe ich dir bereits, als ich aus der Tür war. Nur mein Stolz  
wollte nicht, dass ich wieder ins Zimmer kam. Kannst auch du mir  
verzeihen?"  
Zum Beweis, dass er ihm längst verziehen hatte, zog er seinen Freundes zu  
sich, nur um ihn nie wieder loszulassen.  
Dracos Traum wurde wahr, denn alles was er sich wünschte, war Harry in  
seinen Armen, an diesem Ort zu haben. An dem Ort, der sein Leben  
veränderte.

> _This is the place where we laughed  
Where we danced  
Where we walked in the rain  
Now its not the same  
This is the place where you cried  
And I wiped all the tears from your face  
This is the place _

* * *

Und ja nicht es Review vergessen #Banner hochhalt# 

#knuddäääääl#

moon


End file.
